ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Poor Unfortunate Souls (Emma and Kitty)
This is sung by Emma Frost, who is eager to help Kitty Pryde. Voices: *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost as Ursula *Maggie Blue O'Hara - Shadowcat (X-Men Evolution) as Ariel Lyrics: EMMA: you see, I need to enter the X-Men, and your the only one who can help! KITTY: The Only one? EMMA: certainly, you see Shaw is dead, Magneto is getting too deep, and I'm bored stiff. I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light, and made a switch To this And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed And dear lady, please don't laugh I use it on behalf Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic) Poor unfortunate souls In pain, in need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? Yes, indeed Those poor unfortunate souls So sad, so true They come flocking to my cauldron Crying, "Help, Emma, come!" And I help them! Yes I do Now it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals Yes I've had the odd complaint But on the whole I've been a saint To those poor unfortunate souls The Hellfire Club listens. KITTY: What does it got to do with me, and what's with the singing, Disney will sue us! EMMA: well, Larry insisted, and I will make a deal, I'll help you with the X-Men, if you'll help me with the getting into the X-Men, but a sample must be needed! KITTY: What do you want? EMMA: well it takes...your voice! KITTY: What?, Uh uh no,.... EMMA: You'll have your looks, your pretty face. And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha! The men up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore! Yet on land it's much prefered for ladies not to say a word And after all dear, what is idle babble for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation True gentlemen avoid it when they can But they dote and swoon and fawn On a lady who's withdrawn It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man Come on you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your voice! You poor unfortunate soul It's sad but true If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet You've got the pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath And go ahead and sign the scroll ???, ???, now I've got her, boys The boss is on a roll This poor unfortunate soul Beluga sevruga Come winds of the Caspian Sea Larengix glaucitis Et max laryngitis La voce to me Now, sing! KITTY PRYDE: Aah... Keep singing! Category:Marvel Comics